My Destiny
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ela fora levada de sua terra. Mas encontrou a felicidade ao lado dele. "Noite sem estrelas, tão vasta e tão negra, Minhas orações diminuem lentamente para um sussurro" Presente de niver mega-atrasado para Isis Silvermoon.


**Presente de Aniversário para Isis Silvermoon (mega-atrasado). É muito melhor ler ouvindo a música, e, para entrar no clima, assistir o clipe antes. O link está no meu perfil. Sorry a demora, queria caprichar!**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada.**

**My Destiny**

_Meu Destino_

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

Observava o mar gélido e calmo, almejando ver o navio dele retornar. Mas sabia que jamais retornaria.

**_I made a promise I couldn't keep_**

**(Eu fiz uma promessa que eu não pude cumprir)**

**_I left my love on northern ground_**

**(Eu deixei meu amor em Terras Nórdicas)**

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

**_My Destiny…_**

**(Meu Destino…)**

_- Os Vikings! Os Vikings estão chegando! – ouviu o vigia alertar e tocar o sino. O vilarejo irlandês entrou em polvorosa. Não havia como se defenderem, não havia para onde fugir. O navio logo aportaria na praia e os destruiria._

_Enquanto muitos já deixavam as lágrimas escorrerem desoladas pelo rosto, ela não permitiu que nem mesmo uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto alvo. Tinha de defender sua vila. Era a filha mais velha, e marcada por Scatha para ser uma de suas seguidoras. Isso lhe garantira acesso aos poucos conhecimentos bélicos de sua vila._

_Sabia a responsabilidade que pesava em seus ombros, mas não podia desistir e deixar que aqueles bárbaros destruissem seu lar sem luta._

_Prendeu os longos e cacheados cabelos cor de chocolate quente num coque alto que deixava alguns fios da franja caindo pelo rosto, mas expondo os olhos verdes como os prados de seu país. Trocou o vestido longo e branco por calças e botas de couro e uma camisa de algodão. Precisava de liberdade para se movimentar. Sacou a espada que conseguira a muito custo, e que nunca lhe decepcionara._

_Os poucos que sabiam manejar uma espada, uma lança, um martelo ou um machado juntaram-se à ela no pequeno porto onde navios costumavam parar para se abastecer de água doce e comida, enquanto os demais ocultavam-se na floresta. Eles tinham a vantagem de conhecerem o lugar, mas não significava uma grande diferença. Eram apenas aproximadamente trinta pessoas contra um número desconhecido de Vikings, tão mais experimentados na batalha que eles._

_A garota fazia preces à Scatha que os ajudasse. Que morressem, mas que eles não fizessem mal à suas famílias. Apertou mais o cabo da espada quando eles começaram a descer em terra firme. Estava na frente. Era ela quem guiaria eles para a batalha._

_A maioria dos que desceram riram ruidosamente ao vê-los ali, em pé, empunhando armas que não se comparavam as deles, e ainda por cima com uma mulher empunhando uma espada._

_E então, a batalha começou._

**_I'm so lost, I am damned_**

**(Estou tão perdido, Eu estou condenado)**

_Sangue._

**_In this grey lonely valley (I'm damned)_**

**(Neste solitário vale cinza (Estou condenado))**

_Suor._

**_Starless night, so vast and so black_**

**(Noite sem estrelas, tão vasta e tão negra)**

_O choro dos condenados, a maioria dos homens de sua vila. Os Vikings mortos ou quase, a grande maioria fora por sua espada. Seus cabelos já estavam desgrenhados e sua pele alva, manchada de sangue e terra._

**_My prayers slowly sink to a whisper_**

**(Minhas orações diminuem lentamente para um sussurro)**

_Scatha, me ajude..._

**_I see your smile, but then I see your eyes_**

**(Eu vejo seu sorriso, mas então eu vejo seus olhos)**

_Foi o que saiu de seus lábios quando o viu. Era óbvio que ela não podia vencê-lo. Apenas o fato de andar e lutar de olhos fechados, com uma leveza e um jeito elegante, sem se sujar, que mostrava que estava num nível muito superior ao dela._

**_Through the mist of tears_**

**(Através da neblina de lágrimas)**

_Ele parou na frente dela, e ergueu a espada de lâmina larga e de dois gumes._

_- Até que você luta bem... – ele disse, sem perder o tom sério. Os cabelos loiros e longos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, com a franja cobrindo a testa e parte dos olhos. Havia uma amrca de nascença no centro de sua testa, alto, pele clara. Ela não diria que ele era um Viking. Parecia mais ser anglo-saxão. – Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou, enquanto chutava displicentemente o cádaver de um aldeão que fizera o que pudera para defender sua terra._

_- Rhiannon. – respondeu, segurando a ânsia de vomitar quando o viu chutar um de seus companheiros._

_- Pois bem, Rhiannon... Todos os outros aldeões já estão mortos. Apenas você ainda está de pé. – Rhiannon sentiu uma pontada de desesperança em seu coração. Seu pai estava entre eles. Como seus irmãos ficariam? – Façamos o seguinte. Eu sou quem ordenou e coordenou esse ataque. Vamos lutar. Se você me vencer, nós ignoramos os demais habitantes da vila escondidos na floresta, pegamos o que queremos sem causar muitos estragos e vamos embora. Agora, se eu te vencer, faremos como bem entendermos. – ele deu um sorriso sacana, e nem deu tempo para a jovem responder, atacando-a._

_Rhiannon defendeu o golpe com dificuldade, sentindo seu pulso chegar ao limite para manter a espada erguida, quase se quebrando. Sua espada não suportaria defender mais dois ou três daquele tipo de golpe, sua lâmina era fina e leve, diferente da dele, grossa e pesada._

_Recuou alguns passos, percebendo os outros Vikings reunidos ao redor num círculo, rindo, torcendo e fazendo apostas em seu líder._

**_I'm falling into the deep_**

**(Eu estou caindo nas profundezas)**

**_I'm falli_****_ng_**

**_(Estou caindo)_**

**_Drowning in memories (My Destiny)_**

**_(Afogando em lembranças (Meu Destino))_**

_Cada vez que o homem a atacava com golpes pesados, ao invés de bloquear, ela desviava, de preferência no último segundo, pois diminuía as chances de ele mudar a direção do golpe. Procurava variar as fugas sem um padrão definido, para que ele não pudesse se previnir. Ser magra e baixa em comparação à ele era uma ótima vantagem. Procurava tentar acertá-lo com sua espada enquanto desviava, mas a couraça que ele usava o protegia._

_Mas ambos estavam ficando cansados daquele jogo de gato e rato. Ele não podia durar muito mais. Os Vikings ao redor estavam em polvorosa. Sempre que achavam que a garota iria conhecer Hell, ela conseguia desviar do golpe, embora várias vezes a espada tenha passado raspando._

_A visão de Rhiannon já estava embaçada, com os reflexos mais lentos. E isso a fez tropeçar numa pedra enquanto desviava de um golpe._

_"Estou morta" foi o que pensou antes de atingir o chão e ficar desacordada._

**_I made a promise_**

**(Eu fiz uma promessa)**

**_A promise_**

**(Uma promessa)**

**_I'm drowning in destiny (My Destiny)_**

**(Estou me afogando no destino (Meu Destino))**

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

**_My Destiny…_**

**(Meu Destino…)**

_Sentia seu corpo todo doer miseravelmente. Sua cabeça latejava como quando abrira um belo talho do qual ainda tinha a cicatriz que ganhara brincando de correr na floresta quando pequena. Sim, a dor era igual. Devia haver um talho semelhante em sua cabeça, perto do olho esquerdo. Seu estômago suplicava por comida. Sentia-se fraca como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida._

_Alguém tocou sua testa, bem onde latejava, uma dor insuportável que lhe fez resmungar de um jeito patético devido à sua fraqueza lhe invadiu._

_- Finalmente acordou. Estava começando a achar que estava em coma... – ouviu uma voz relativamente carinhosa falar, totalmente diferente da do homem com quem lutara._

_E então, tudo voltou num turbilhão violento de fogo e fúria. O ataque, a batalha, o desafio. Ela perdera! Deviam estar todos mortos!_

_Abriu os olhos rápido como jamais fizera, encontrando um rapaz de uns vinte anos de cabelos de um tom de loiro puxado para um castanho semelhante ao seu, revoltos, de olhos escuros e feições que não lhe lembravam nada do que ela já tivesse visto._

_Tentou levantar, mas sentiu o lado direito doer como jamais doera, e sentiu fôlego o suficiente para gritar enquanto deitava, controlando sua boca para não correr o risco de morder a língua. O suor escorreu pelo rosto, enquanto sentia o rapaz falar para que ela respirasse fundo, e sentiu ele colocar algo úmido no local onde doía, enquanto a dor dimínuia. Lembrava vagamente de, enquanto desviava de um golpe, ter batido a lateral do corpo no chão._

_- O que...? – faltou-lhe fôlego para terminar a pergunta._

_- Bem, você quebrou duas costelas, além de ter aberto um enorme talho no rosto. Vai ter a cicatriz para sempre. – ele percebeu que ela tentaria falar de novo, e para evitar provocar-lhe mais dor, apressou a explicação. – Shaka, o homem contra quem lutou, considerou suas habilidades e seu esforço, partiu logo depois que pegamos o que queríamos sem causar danos à vila além dos quais foram provocados durante a batalha e começamos a voltar para o norte. À propósito, meu nome é Dohko. Sou o único com conhecimentos semelhantes aos de um curandeiro. – ele disse, enquanto verificava mais uma vez as ataduras no rosto da jovem, com um sorriso discreto._

_- Então eu... – dessa vez, um nó se formou em sua garganta._

_- Sim. Está num navio indo conosco para nossa cidade. – ele terminou a frase, sentindo pena da tristeza que enxergou nos olhos verdes. Devia ser difícil para ela. Não tivera nem a chance de se despedir da família._

_Rhiannon sentia seu peito arder e a inconsciência chegar._

_Nunca mais veria sua terra._

_Nunca mais veria o sorriso de sua família._

_Seu destino realmente era viver longe daqueles que amava?_

**_All my hopes_**

**(Todas as minhas esperanças)**

**_Fearless pride_**

**(Orgulho destemido)**

**_Drowned in smoke and ash (And Ash)_**

**(Afogados em fumaça e cinza (e Cinza))**

**_Forsaken blood on ice_**

**(Sangue abandonado em gelo)**

**_The evening dance on me_**

**(A noite dança para mim)**

**_And do you care_**

**(E você se importa)**

**_Where I sleep_**

**(Onde eu durmo)**

**_Do you mind my destiny?_**

**(Você se importa com meu destino?)**

_Já fazia um mês que Rhiannon vivia naquela cidade, entre os Vikings, e junto com o tempo que levaram em mar, já estava entre eles há quase três meses. Não eram bárbaros como pensara, e as mulheres e as crianças a visitavam com frequência na casa de uma curandeira que tratava dela, trazendo presentes e votos de recuperação e boas vindas. Não vira o homem que enfrentara nem mesmo no navio durante a jornada para lá, mas descobrira que era um dos mais respeitados, talvez o mais._

_Apenas naquele dia a curandeira permitiu-lhe sair da casa, cheia de agasalhos. Agradecia ao frio intenso pois lhe ajudava a esquecer a dor incomoda. Suas costelas ainda estavam terminando de se curar. Seu rosto ganhara uma enorme cicatriz do lado esquerdo._

_Não andou muito, ficou próxima da casa, observando algumas crianças brincando na rua nevada. Guerreiros e aldeões iam e vinham, saindo e entrando das casas, beijando ou abraçando os filhos e esposas. Todas as mulheres lhe cumprimentavam, e ela respondia com um sorriso._

_Foi então que ele apareceu. Andava tranquilamente pela rua, com roupas comuns que um aldeão usaria. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, e ela podia ver que eram azul-céu. Ele a olhou, do outro lado da rua, e então, tomando cuidado com as crianças que corriam, aproximou-se dela._

_Rhiannon não gostou muito daquilo, mas admitiu que foi divertido conversar com ele._

**_I'm falling into the deep_**

**(Estou caindo nas profundezas)**

_- Você é muito bonita, Rhiannon… - ela o ouviu dizer, e ficou surpresa. Ela estava com uma enorme cicatriz, e ainda assim, ele a achava bonita? Em sua vila, os homens jamais sequer a olhariam no rosto._

_- Obrigada. – disse a única coisa que poderia dizer. E foi ali que tudo começou._

**_I'm falling_**

**(Estou caindo)**

Rhiannon chorava copiosamente, abraçada aos joelhos, na beira do precipício, o mar revoltado e gelado e as pedras que apontavam para cima como espinhos lá embaixo.

**_Drowning in memories (My Destiny)_**

**(Afogando em lembranças (Meu Destino))**

_Rhiannon estava feliz, como jamais se lembrara de estar. Seu casamento com Shaka já estava marcado, bastava esperar que ele retornasse da época de saques e comércio. Mal podia aguentar-se de tanta felicidade, e as mulheres mais velhas da cidade riam de seu jeito avoado._

_"Ah, o amor e a juventude... Que coisa bela." Diziam, com jeito saudoso, quando viam Rhiannon passar cantarolando sendo ajudada pelas crianças que gostavam muito dela a arrumar a casa onde ela e o futuro marido iriam viver. E então, riam._

**_I made a promise_**

**(Eu fiz uma promessa)**

_-Rhiannon! – ouviu uma voz de rapaz gritar, e reconheceu como sendo de Mu, melhor amigo de Shaka, e por assossiação, seu amigo. Ele parecia sério, com o semblante triste. Sentiu seu coração gelar, e um nó na garganta, um péssimo pressentimento lhe invadindo._

_- O que foi, Mu? – perguntou, com a voz fraca._

_- O navio do Shaka... Os romanos o afundaram... – ele disse, temendo a reação da jovem. E com razão._

**_A promise_**

**(Uma promessa)**

_O balde de madeira com peixe escorregou de suas mãos quando seus dedos afrouxaram._

_A consciência lhe abandonava lentamente. E antes, pensou: Meu destino é viver sem aqueles que amo?_

**_I'm drowning in destiny (My Destiny)_**

**(Estou me afogando no destino (Meu Destino)**

_Antes que o corpo da jovem encontrasse o chão frio, Mu a segurou. Uma das mulheres que estavam chamando os filhos para jantar acenou-lhe para levar Rhiannon para dentro de sua casa e apontou-lhe uma das camas onde ele a deitou. Estava pálida, como se sua alma já houvesse partido para as terras de Hell._

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

_Rhiannon acordou quase uma semana depois, sentindo-se como uma casca vazia. Poderia tentar encontrar outro rapaz com quem pudesse viver, mas todos já eram comprometidos. "As Nornas querem me ver sozinha..."_

**_My Destiny…_**

**(Meu Destino…)**

E agora, ela estava lá, na beira do precipício. Visitara-o muitas vezes naquelas duas semanas, indecisa. Não mais olhava para a direção de onde os navios vinham, sem esperanças. E tomava o cuidado de ir à noite para que ninguém a visse. Bastava um passo e encontraria a alma de Shaka no outro mundo.

É, isso parecia certo...

Deu um passo, estendendo os braços... Por um segundo, o vazio lhe abraçou.

**_The color red_**

**(A cor vermelha)**

**_Blood on ice_**

**(Sangue no gelo)**

**_The evening dance on me_**

**(A noite dança para mim)**

**_Do you care_**

**(Você se importa)**

**_Where I sleep_**

**(Onde eu durmo)**

**_Do you mind my destiny?_**

**(Você se importa com meu destino?)**

- Rhiannon! Nem sonhe em fazer isso! – ouviu uma voz familiar demais lhe falar. Tentou ignorar o que aquela voz lhe lembrou, mas era inevitável. Todas as lembranças lhe inundaram, principalmente quano o sentiu abraça-la fortemente contra ele.

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto, marcando-o mais uma vez, enquanto virava-se para abraçá-lo com todas as forças que tinha. Então, segurou seu rosto e beijou-o todo, ignorando a camada de pó e sujeira. Shaka estava num estado lastimável. Passara por muita coisa até chegar ali. E então, ele afastou o rosto para poder olhá-la melhor. O rosto estava com olheiras, marcado de lágrimas, mais encovado e pálido, como se ela houvesse se recusado a comer.

- Eu pensei que... Pensei que... – e então, as lágrimas voltaram com mais força.

- Shhh... – ele sussurrou, secando as lágrimas com as mãos delicadamente. – Todos nós pensamos. Mas fomos resgatados por um navio comerciante de outra cidade. Demorou, mas consegui chegar. Eu disse que voltaria, não disse? – ele disse, beijando sua testa.

Rhiannon então encontrou a corrente de prata e o pingente de vidro com um trevo de quatro-folhas dentro.

- Não o perdeu! – ela exclamou. Dera-lhe a única lembrança de sua terra antes que ele fosse embora. – Ele o protegeu! – ela sorriu, e Shaka teve a impressão de que apenas com aquele sorriso a vida já tinha voltado-lhe.

**_I'm falling into the deep_**

**(Estou caindo nas profundezas)**

**_I'm falling_**

**(Estou caindo)**

**_Drowning in memories (My Destiny)_**

**(Afogando em lembranças (Meu Destino))**

**_I made a promise_**

**(Eu fiz uma promessa)**

**_A promise_**

**(Uma promessa)**

**_I'm drowning in destiny (My Destiny)_**

**(Estou me afogando no destino (Meu Destino))**

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

**_My Destiny…_**

**(Meu Destino…)**

- Sim, ele me protegeu! – ele disse, abraçando-a e erguendo seus pés do chão, girando com ela em seus braços. Quando parou, beijou-a apaixonadamente. – Ele sempre me levará de volta à você... – Ele disse, e a beijou de novo.

Rhiannon o abraçou fortemente, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, uma única lágrima rolando novamente.

Ele absorveu o perfume de Rhiannon. Ela era guerreira. Protegia aquilo que amava. Mas era incapaz de viver sabendo que aquilo que amava não existia mais.

- Eu te amo. – pronunciou no ouvido dela.

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu.

**_My Destiny (It's My Destiny)_**

**(Meu Destino (Este é o Meu Destino))**

**_My Destiny (My Destiny)_**

**(Meu Destino (Meu Destino))**

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

**_My Destiny_**

**(Meu Destino)**

**FIM**

**_Notas:_**

_Scatha: Deusa celta da Guerra._

_Rhiannon: era o nome da deusa irlandesa dos cavalos._

_Hell: Irmã de Fenrir e Jormungard, filha de Loki e Angrboda, deusa do submundo._

_Nornas: as três deusas que controlavam o destino._

_Os navios Vikings tinham um nome próprio diferente dos para os usado no comércio e os de guerra, mas não sei quais são esses nomes._

_Provavelmente tem coisa que não bate de fato com a sociedade Viking. Nesses casos, me desculpem, sou inexperiente nessas questões._

**_Créditos:_**

_Feliz aniversário, Ísis! Sorry o mega-atraso, culpa do colégio! Mas eu também queria caprichar e fazer o mais fiel à história Viking. Consegui escrever numa brecha na minha agenda de tarefas, à muito custo. xD_

_Espero que o Shaka tenha agradado! ;D_

_Espero que a fanfic tenha agradado também!_

_Abraços, até a próxima!_

_Tenshi Aburame (Erínia Megaira; Erudessa)_

**Música: My Destiny, Leaves' Eyes; Álbum: Legend Land.**


End file.
